<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We were both young... by Alicejackson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320597">We were both young...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicejackson/pseuds/Alicejackson'>Alicejackson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dark!Thor, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romace, Slow Burn, Smut, Tragic Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicejackson/pseuds/Alicejackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were promised to Thor Odinson firstborn and the next king of Asgard, which made it impossible to not meet his brother Loki Odinson. He seemed to handle you differently from how he should've right from the beginning on. The Royal family had a lot of secrets and things hidden from everyone, including you, especially you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We were both young...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It will probably be very dramatic and dark that much I can tell. I also never really sat down and took on such a big project but here we are I guess. There may be smut but I’m not sure yet since I normally don’t write it we’ll see how it goes once we reach that part. I tried to be as non-specific as possible - Skin tone, height, weight, etc. If you see something that isn’t inclusive please reach out to me so I can change it! Hope you enjoy my little project.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pleasant tune was playing and with your ear pressed tightly against his chest, you could hear a soft heartbeat. It calmed you down as you slowly danced away. The faint smell of cinnamon and rainy days was either on him or his elegant dark green jacket. You took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. It felt like a dream. You felt how his chest vibrated as his voice reached through to you. "Are you enjoying yourself, dear?" You had always loved his voice, silvery and gentle yet demanding and sharp if he wanted it to be. "Very much so." You almost whispered back, fully absorbed in the moment, wishing it would never end but it did.</p><p> </p><p>You sat at the window, an old book filled with honey dripping poetry in both your hands. A quiet sigh escaped your lips as you looked up, observing the raindrops and how they softly hit the window, making those beautiful sounds. It wouldn't be long until this wasn't your home anymore and you would move into the golden palace, surrounded by guards and other royalty. Every other young woman would be incredibly thankful and overjoyed just by the thought of marrying the firstborn Odinson but not you, never could you be part of the king's family. Intrigues and rumors, secrets and betrayal, everything you hated about the upper families and soon you would be part of it all. A knock on your door let you snap back to reality, you didn't even have the time to answer as your father was almost standing in front of you already. "My little (Y/N), I hope you are well today and ready to depart?" His deep voice made you shiver, of course, he wasn't here to check if you were alright but to see if the gown and the makeup on your face were fitting for tonight's occasion. "Yes, father. The maids already prettied me up." A bit of sass could be heard behind your words but not quite enough, so your father had nothing to hold against you.<br/>
He shook his head, grumbling something under his breath that you couldn't quite make out. "I wish you to behave tonight. We don't want to make a fool out of ourselves in front of the royal family... right?" He raised a brow, his arms crossed in front of him. A dark chuckle left you, if only you could embarrass the family enough so you wouldn't have to do all this crap but that was impossible. "Of course not father, I will be on my best behavior." and with that, you closed the book.</p><p>A carriage was already waiting for you and your father. It seemed like he would let your mother stay in the small castle to handle the little land which the family owned. The golden frame almost sparkled in the light of the undergoing sun, six strong white horses were pulling the heavy wagon. The Royal family wanted to impress their guests as it seemed. The heavy dress swayed around your ankles as you entered it, dark grey tulle, and only the best materials were used to make it. The ride was quiet, only the horses and the splashing of puddles were to be heard. A look out of the window and it seemed as if the storm only grew in power, lighting, and thunder raged over the sky as soon as the sun had vanished from the eyes of everyone, the cold night had finally arrived.</p><p>The palace was shining in all it's golden glory, seen hundreds of meters away from it already. A loud sigh left your trembling body. Was it fear? Anger? You couldn't tell anymore. The shouting of servants presenting the arriving guests could be heard and as soon as the carriage stopped, your family name was announced too. You could feel your heart pounding against your rips, legs weak, all seemed so overwhelming. The door opened and you could see other guests walking up the Palace stairs, servants everywhere, other carriages, and a hand ready to assist you. Now there was no running away anymore.<br/>
You took the gloved hand and set one foot after another, exiting the carriage and stepping onto the beautiful stone floor, inhaling the scent of the rain and the night. Your father followed after, his steps were heavy and you could hear him right behind you. "Lady (Y/L/N)! It seems as if you forgot your mask." The servant who just helped you out of the carriage informed you and looking around you realized that indeed everyone was wearing one, even your father put one on at the moment. "I am terribly sorry! I wasn't informed that this would be necessary" You tried to explain yourself and the man in front of you gave you a kind smile. "Do not worry" He turned and talked to a group of women dressed in the same attire, maids supposedly. They nodded and rushed away once the servant turned back to you. "A mask will be handed to you at the entrance, have a nice evening my Lady." He bowed down and you let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you very much" Who knows what father would have done to you if you were the only one without a mask, standing out like that. Your feet carried you in the direction of the tall doors which lead into the palace, royalty from far has also come to visit as it seemed and right next to the doors you saw one of the maidens with a smile on her lips. "We were informed that you might need this my Lady" She bowed down a little and handed you a black mask that would cover the upper half of your face, silver and many little gems decorated it, truly beautiful. You put it on immediately, it was finished with a soft fabric on the inside so it wouldn't disturb you. With a nod and a smile, you proceeded to enter your golden palace.<br/>
The tables were decked with the finest foods, guests already dancing to such lovely music, and young ladies in the corners of the ballroom were giggling about the handsome new gentlemen.<br/>
Your father grabbed you firmly by the arm. "Now go and search for your prince. I want you to lure him in perfectly just how we taught you" Your stomach turned at those words, your family did indeed show you how to win the hearts of men and the attention of others, manners and manipulation were now your weapons. "I will do my best father." With that, you freed your arm out of his grip and made your way deeper into the halls, finally out of reach from him. Maybe you could sneak out later on? Get some fresh air and some freedom before every minute of your life becomes a nightmare, you shook your head, that thinking wouldn't get you anywhere not today or in the future.</p><p>A light tap on your shoulder brought you back to the ballroom and you turned around to find a tall dark-haired man in front of you. "You seem lost my little dove" His voice was like medicine to your soul but you couldn't make out who it was. His mask covered almost his complete face, nothing but his lips and the piercing green eyes were to be seen. "Oh I am certainly not but it is very kind of you to be so concerned about me, may I ask who I'm talking to?" You put on a sweet smile and let the honey slip into your voice. A dark chuckle vibrated from his chest. "My My you don't seem to be from around here as it seems." He took a step towards you and you felt how a shiver went down your spine. "Let's just enjoy ourselves, no need for names." He said offering you his hand and with every cell of your body you knew that it was wrong to take said hand but you couldn't fight the urge to know more about him, he sparked an interest deep within you. "Only one dance, sadly I have other plans for the evening." You placed your hand in his and immediately he pulled you closer. "That's too bad, you seem like a great company and so familiar too." He snaked one arm around your waist as you placed your hand onto his shoulder. "Well, I am certain we have never met, I would remember you for sure." The next song played and you could feel how he led you both perfectly along with the rhythm, he was a marvelous dancer as it seemed. "Oh, I'm sure you would." He answered with a grin as he spun you around. "Do you know the King's family?" You still had to find Your prince or father would make sure your head was not on your shoulders anymore once you arrived back home. "Yes, I do so, very well even. On the hunt for the princes My Lady?" His grin just grew and he pulled you closer to his chest. "On the hunt for one at least, I want to learn more about him." A rush of heat reached your cheeks, dancing with your teacher at home was one thing but with a charming stranger was another. "Maybe I can help you then? Which one of the princes were you looking for?" You seriously had to think for a moment, it seemed as if you were losing your mind. "The firstborn, Thor Odinson." The grin on his face vanished in the blink of an eye and his body tensed up a bit. "Are you sure that he is the one you were searching for?" His voice was sharper than before and the look in his eyes became dark. "Very much so" You sighed and continued. "I am promised to him already, so even if I wanted things to be different it wouldn't matter." You felt how your heart became heavy and the lump in your throat grew until it was getting hard to swallow. He simply said; "I see." The song slowly came to an end.<br/>
"You might have found him" He stopped in his tracks, letting go as he looked over you. "I see you're already making yourself familiar with my brother?" The whole atmosphere changed as the two men stared at each other "I heard that you were on the search for me."</p><p>So this was your future husband? Long blonde hair, blue eyes, looked like he came straight out of a fairytale but if that was Thor then that must've meant that you were dancing with... "Loki Odinson?!" You turned to him and he chuckled quietly. "The one and only" He raised his mask a little so you could see his face. "Already trying to trouble my future wife?" Thor made a step forward and laid a hand on your shoulder, it didn't feel right. "I would never do such a thing, I was simply chatting with her about how nice the evening is." A dangerous grin came over him and he stepped back from you and Thor. "My apologies to both of you, I didn't want to cause any problems." You showed your respect with a small curtsy and you felt how the tall blonde softly squeezed your shoulder. "Do not worry Lady (Y/L/N) everything is alright." Thor gave you a small smile, his brother however tensed up as soon as your name fell "Lady (Y/L/N)? As in (Y/F/N)?" You nodded. "How do you know me already?"<br/>
One swift motion from him and the mask on your face was gone, you yelped in surprise and took a step back, only to bump against the older brother. "Loki! Have you finally lost your mind!?" Thor called out and pulled you closer to him.<br/>
"What is it with you!?" Loki almost screamed at you "How can you be so ignorant?" His hands were balled into fists, he seemed angry but the look on his face was different, almost like he was... hurt? " I - I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." You hastily said but he was already storming off, pushing away other guests and making his way deeper into the palace, leaving you perplexed and a bit scared.</p><p>"Do not listen to him" You heard Thor's deep voice behind you, trying to comfort you as it seemed. "He was never the one for friendliness" You were still looking in the direction in which he basically fled. "If you say so." You lost yourself in a sea of thoughts, the waves of questions coming over you one by one. How did he know you? Why would he be so angry and why didn't you remember him?<br/>
“Will you allow me the next dance with you, My Lady?” Thor’s voice let you come back to reality and you turned around to face him properly, now back to the original evening plan of being a sweet little girl for your prince. “Of course My prince.” You answered with a setup smile and a curtsy. “Please no need for such formalities.” He chuckled and pulled you closer to him, he was in his armor which didn’t give you much warmth, he was also way more muscular than Loki, his movements weren't as elegant. The list inside your head was going on and on.<br/>
Both of you danced together for a few more songs but your mind was somewhere else, everything that happened today was so strange and surreal you would've expected so many things but not what really occurred. It got late and the first guests were leaving already, trying to get out before everyone else would want to do so too. "It was such a pleasure to meet you." You said with a sweet smile. "I do hope we meet each other again before the wedding and everything." Thor returned the smile and placed a kiss on the back of your hand. "I do hope so too My Lady and again apologies for my brother." Right, you almost forgot about that part of the evening. "It's alright, siblings can be difficult, I guess?"<br/>
He nodded and you removed yourself from the conversation with a quick goodbye. Now you only had to find your father to finally leave this damn palace. </p><p>When you finally did find him, he seemed to have a rather lively conversation with Odin himself, quickly you straightened your dress and approached the both of them. "Good evening Allfather. It's pleasant to finally meet you in person." You talked once there was room for you, careful not to interrupt one of the men in front of you. "Ah, yes! You must be Lady (Y/N), I suppose?" He seemed friendly but there was something about the look on his face once you talked to him. You set up your friendliest smile and nodded. "Indeed, I am." Only one more conversation you thought to yourself, one more and you would be out of here.<br/>
The Allfather would proceed to ask you a few questions about your hometown and the castle you lived in, how you grew up, and what you thought about the future. All of it you answered how you were taught, how they were supposed to be answered, by the future queen. You didn't like the sound of that. He probably knew all of it already anyway but wanted to be nice. "I heard about the... incident with Loki. I must apologize for him, sometimes he doesn't know his manners." You were a bit surprised but realized that nothing was happening in the palace without the knowledge of the Allfather after all. "As I already told prince Thor, it is alright, already forgiven." The smile on your lips began to hurt in the cheeks and finally, your father said those wonderful words. "I suppose it is time for us to leave. I appreciated the invitation Allfather and I hope we can have more of those conversations, from father to father I mean." Odin let out a rattling laugh and patted your father on the shoulder. "It is my pleasure! You're giving me your daughter as a gift to my son after all." Your jaw clenched and your body tensed up hearing those words of being nothing than a gift. Nothing but empty words, promises, and your father who was ready to sell you at any moment to the highest bidder, disgusting. "Please excuse me" You hastily said, storming off to the next exit. Fresh air, you needed fresh air and some freedom, your heart was beating out of your chest. The servants opened the heavy doors so you could slip through them and finally outside you could take a deep breath, inhaling the cold air of the night. </p><p>The rain was tormenting your skin and your dress was getting heavier and heavier by the second as it soaked up the water. A look around and you noticed that you must've exited through the wrong doors. Lovely flowers and tall-growing bushes were all around the palace. "Where in the world did I land here?" You mumbled more to yourself than for anyone to hear, taking one step after another as you heard a rather familiar voice right behind you snarling. "The gardens of Asgard." Turning to the source you saw none other than Loki himself, leaning against the palace wall. "I really do not know what it is that you hate so much about me!" You hissed, all day everyone was treating you like a toy, enough! "A few moments you dance with me and everything is fine, then you're shouting at me, that was of course before you stormed off like a child!" If your father could hear you talk like that right now, he would make sure you would never experience any joy in your life anymore, you did however enjoy the shocked expression on the face of the prince, he wasn't expecting such a response as it seemed. His expression changed again, the hurt and anger were back and he was quickly making his way over to you. "Do you even know what you're saying?" Loki's hand grabbed yours, holding onto it so tightly it almost hurt. "Why do you play with me like that?" His voice got quiet and he pulled you closer, you tried to resist but you had no chance against Loki, he was a god after all. A second later you felt how his lips were pressed against yours. This is wrong, shot through your mind.<br/>
You shoved him away and instinctively you felt how your hand slipped, you had done many things very wrong in your life until now but hitting the prince must be the worst one yet. He looked at you in shock, his hand pressing against the reddening cheek of his. "Why would you -"<br/>
You couldn't hear what he wanted to say, your legs were already carrying you back inside and in the direction of the main entrance past the Allfather and Thor. If anyone found out about the kiss or even worse, that you hit the prince, you would be dead for sure.<br/>
As the golden doors opened you saw the carriage that had brought you here and your father already sitting inside. Perfect, you thought, wasting no time you basically jumped into the carriage and sat down. "We may leave now." You said, completely out of breath. Little drops of sweat were forming on your forehead, you didn't know if they were caused by the running or the pure fear. The illusion however that everything would be okay once you left the palace was too good to not believe in it. "Where are your manners?" Your father asked angrily. This would gonna be a horrible ride home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>